


Wish Upon a Shooting Star

by EmpressNariko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNariko/pseuds/EmpressNariko
Summary: If you saw a shooting star, what would you wish for? I know what I would wish for. Read and find out what Kakashi and Sakura asked for and what they got.A gift for the lovely Bouncy! I couldn’t have wished for a more wonderful friend.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Wish Upon a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LindtLuirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for LindtLuirae (Bouncy) because she's just so wonderful and deserves all the fluff in the world!  
> Beta'd by the amazing Alien! I could really do anything without you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakura blinked her eyes open as something triggered her senses. The only light coming into her pitch black bedroom was the soft glow from the street lights. She usually found that the quiet of the night was comforting, but something was off. Someone was in her home.

Calmly reaching for the kunai that was stashed between the headboard and the mattress, she waited patiently for the attacker to come to her. Knowing that she'd have a better chance of defeating the intruder if she caught them by surprise, she continued to act as if she was completely asleep.

The muffled steps—ones that sounded heavy enough to be a man, one who was larger than her—crept into her room. Slowly, they moved to her bedside and paused for who knows what nefarious reason. Primed to attack, she took in a slow deep breath and—

"Sakura?" he paused with baited breath. "Are you awake?" The smooth deep voice was calm and came out only in a whisper. It was a voice that she secretly thought of often and had even visited her dreams a few times before.

Spinning around under her covers, she came face to face with the last man she ever expected to come to her bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Kakashi?” she asked, sitting up and coming fully awake. “What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Her adrenaline spiked as her mind raced with worrying thoughts. It was unheard of for him to do something like this. 

He crouched down so that he was eye to eye with her. "Oh! No, no, everything is fine. There's just something I'd, ahhh, like to talk to you about." He smiled at her as he laughed awkwardly at how cute and sleepy she looked.

Flopping back onto her bed she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the village and her friends were safe. With the immediate worry of danger nullified, she felt the tension melt out of her muscles as she relaxed into the warmth of her bed. She momentarily forgot about how a man she had always found attractive, was in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

At least until she felt him tucking the edges of her heavy blanket around her sides. Opening her eyes she watched him for a second. It was too dark to be one hundred percent sure, but she could have sworn that his cheeks above his mask were flushed pink.

"Kakashi? What are you doing?" she asked curiously. His movements were gentle but sure as he secured the blanket tightly around her, limiting her movements completely.

"I, ahh, want to take you someplace. But it's cold out, so I was thinking of just wrapping you up and taking you in the blanket."

"Umm, where is that you want to take me?" 

She trusted him completely, but this was so far out of the norm for him that she was utterly confused. They had never had the visit-you-in-the-middle-of-the-night type of relationship before. But let's be honest, she had thought about him previously, in ways that went beyond just friendship. However, she had always kept those thoughts to herself.

Over the past few months she had felt the shift in their friendship. It made her curious and giddy when he’d turn to her in the middle of a meeting and ask for her opinion. Or when he’d suddenly show up at the same restaurant she was eating at and ask to join her—which she always readily agreed since she didn’t like to eat alone.

Once or twice she could have sworn that he had been flirting with her, but when she considered his actions or words, she second guessed herself and never brought it up.

But now, he was here in her bedroom, looking handsome and oddly a little nervous. Although, maybe his looking nervous was all in her mind since she was the one feeling that way. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she was sure her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Especially when he bent down, slipped his hands under her and picked her up. The tender way he cradled her in his arms, made her heart thunder even louder. He was so gentle with her, not that she expected anything else. Before moving out of her bedroom, he made sure the blanket stayed securely wrapped around her, especially her bare feet. It seems that he remembered how much she hated her feet getting cold.

And then, when he pulled her to his chest, she was sure that her face had gone bright red. She was sure she was about to die of embarrassment.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" she squeaked. Out of pure shyness, she tucked her head into her cocoon of blankets only leaving the top of her head visible. She was sure that she had the worst case of bedhead, but it seemed that he hadn’t taken notice. Feeling completely torn between wanting to struggle to break free of the blankets and the continued embarrassment of this situation, she was lost in what to do. One thing was for sure, that she really didn't want him seeing the silk and lace tiny shorts and tank top that she went to bed in.

"You'll see," he said, explaining nothing.

She peeked her head out of the blankets to look up at him. He brought her through her darkened apartment with skill and ease. It was as if she weighed nothing in his arms, which could be true since she felt as though she was floating in fantasy.

Maybe this was all just a wonderful dream about a man who kept randomly bumping into her nearly every day. Could it be that she was so infatuated with the man that she was now having life-like dreams about him coming to her in the middle of the night and taking her away? Who could blame her?

It must be so.

Looking up to his mask covered chin, she was convinced it was just a dream. Just a few weeks ago, she'd gotten a quick peek of his face with his mask hanging around his neck and she remembered it fondly. She often thought back to that moment. Catching him with his mask down as he sipped some hot chocolate that was topped with a hefty amount of whipped cream without a doubt always brought a smile to her face. Especially when he turned and looked at her with a dollop of cream on his upper lip and nose.

She had quickly stifled a giggle and turned around to give him some privacy to clean his face and pull up his mask. When she turned back around she noticed how the tips of his ears were bright red and he wasn't making eye contact with her. It was about then she realized that he was both hot and cute and she was definitely attracted to him.

And now, she watched his strong chin and his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. It was such an unconscious move that showed that he was nervous even though he was trying to hide it. When he didn't make eye contact with her as he brought her out into the crisp night, she was so confused about what he had to be so nervous about. Besides abducting her in the middle of the night.

There was an unseasonable chill in the air that made her want to borrow deeper into her warm blankets—and of course, his arms. And even though they took to the roofs and the wind around them was passing quickly, she could still smell the scent that was so uniquely him. How she wanted to snuggle further into his arms and surround herself in his scent.

There was something so comforting about being so close to him but she was still confused as to why she was here. Feeling slightly emboldened by the fresh air allowed her to speak her mind aloud.

"Kakashi... Where are you taking me? Are you running away with me?" she teased gently. She felt him pull her tighter against him as he nearly missed his footing.

"Umm... not exactly. I'll bring you back home any time you want... after I show you something." He pushed off the next roof and then landed on a pathway that led to the forest. His voice came out just a little higher than she was used to.

"What is it that you want to show me?" her curiosity got the better of her as she continued to ask questions. She knew that eventually she'd be able to piece together where he was bringing her, or he'd get around to telling her.

He seemed to debate telling her exactly what he was doing for some reason, which only made her more curious.

"Come on, Kakashi, you can tell me," she encouraged, thinking it was some sort of secret meeting or something. If it was, she wished that he had let her put on some clothes and maybe even run a brush through her hair.

Not looking down at her, he caved in and told her his plans. "There's a meteor shower happening this week and I thought we could get out and see if we could catch a few shooting stars," he paused briefly when he felt her stiffen, but then continued on. "However, we wouldn't have been able to see anything because of the glow from the village. But I know of a place where we should be able to see the sky clearly."

Feeling completely taken aback from what he said, Sakura froze in his arms. First, it was the most he'd spoken all night and secondly it sounds so unlike him, because it sounded like a wonderful idea, if it was for a date.

But this wasn't that.

And the more she thought about it, the more confused she felt. Although perhaps since he was suddenly so talkative, she could get more from him. Perhaps...

"Is there a reason why you wanted to do this?" she asked hesitantly.

Soaring off the ground, she felt the gravity of his movement as it weighed her down securely into his arms. She felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath before answering her question.

"Because I've noticed, Sakura." The tone of his voice sunk deeper and lower than normal, which sent ripples down her body to her bare toes. The gentleness pressure of his arms as he held her tightly to his chest calmed those ripples.

"Noticed what?" she asked, trying to sound innocent and calm, but her voice squeaked out once more.

"I've noticed you noticing me," he repeated and then with a strong leap, he pushed them high into the sky, giving him enough time to look down and catch her eyes. "And I've decided that I like it."

Sakura felt her jaw drop, especially as they fell back to the ground. The fluttering in her stomach turned into a surprised but happy little roll.

"Whaaat?"

“Yes, Sakura, and I’m tired.”

“'Tired'?”

“I’m tired of holding back how I feel.”

“'How you feel’?” she repeated dumbfounded.

“I’m tired of hiding my feelings towards you, Sakura.”

“I, ahh—”

“I think I’m falling for you.” And the way he said it so calmly, as he continued to fly through the treetops amazed her. When he looked down and caught her eyes once more, he continued to speak. “And I think you have feelings for me too. In fact, I know you do.”

Letting out a small squeak, she pulled her head back down beneath the blankets, trying to process his confession.

Kakashi’s booming laugh startled her in the peaceful night. “I’ll take your lack of denile and red face as proof that you feel the same,” he paused as he pushed off of another tree branch. Gently he landed on a large limb that had a leafy window making the dark sky completely visible. “But here’s the thing: tomorrow morning, I’m leaving at first light for a long mission, and I didn’t want to miss my chance with you.”

He set her on her feet directly in front of himself. Her red blanket settled around her like a cape as he waited for her to say something.

“How long will you be gone for?” she asked quietly while looking down at their feet.

“A couple of months, I think.”

Sakura paused for a moment to figure out what to say next to him. She needed to hear exactly what was on his mind. “So you brought me out here to…”

“To confess and spend some time with you, if that's okay. I guess perhaps a first date if you were okay with the idea,” he ended hesitantly. He kept his hands on her hips and took a half step towards her.

With a finger under her chin, he slowly lifted her head until she met his eyes. “Are you okay with it?” His dark eyes captured hers intently as he waited for her to answer.

Feeling giddy at the idea of her and Kakashi potentially dating, she smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I think I'd like that very much, Kakashi."

His eyes creased in happiness and without removing his hold on her chin, he closed the small distance between them and delicately pushed his masked lips over her diamond marking. Releasing her, he wrapped his arms around her and the blanket and hugged her tightly to him, happy to stand here with her in his embrace. A slight tremor shook him as he thought about her.

"Are you cold, Kakashi?"

He kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. "No, not cold. just happy. But you must be cold," he stated quickly. Before she knew it, she was back in his arms and pulled tightly against his body.

Kneeling down, he sat on the thick tree limb, resting his back against the trunk of the tree and placed her in his lap, resting a hand around her waist.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes," she squeaked once more. "Are you?" she asked as she rested her head against his collarbone and watched the sky as her cheeks burned red.

"Very." He pulled her tightly into him.

From their spot, they could clearly see the vast dark sky as it twinkled and shimmered with stars. They were lucky that it was a new moon making it as dark as it could be. Or perhaps this was exactly as Kakashi planned it. Here, out in the deep forest, in the middle of the night, surrounded by his warmth was perfect in her eyes. It was so easy to just forget the world and 'be' with him.

"I've heard that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it'll come true," she said quietly.

"What would you wish for?" he replied just as quietly, not wishing to disturb the peaceful ambiance of the evening.

Sakura paused for a moment, already feeling so happy just the way she was. "The only thing that I could wish for, was that you come home safe and sound from your mission," pausing as she felt her cheeks heat again. "And you?"

"I've already gotten my wish, Sakura."

"And what's that?" she yawned. His warmth and embrace were lulling her into such a peaceful and sleepy state.

"You."

Having her heart leap into her throat made it difficult to reply to him right away. She knew her cheeks were even more red than before but she was okay with that. Feeling bold once more, she moved her head to rest just under his chin and nuzzled him. She felt his breath catch and his arms tighten around her while hearing his heart continue to race.

“Smooth talker,” she whispered sweetly.

"Well I've got to have something working in my favour," he teased lightly.

"Can you tell me where you're going?"

"Sadly, that's classified."

"Okay then, how about who you're going with?"

"Also classified," he sighed.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" she asked sleepily.

"I can tell you when I started having feelings for you," he suggested.

"I was thinking that maybe you can save that for when you get home? Then you have another reason to make sure you come back."

"You're already the best reason to come home," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're really laying it on, Kakashi," she teased.

"As I said, I don't want to miss my chance with you."

"You haven't." Despite the excitement of the evening, she was feeling the tugs of sleep finally catching up with her. "Sorry if I begin to drift off."

"That's okay to me, Sakura. Just rest. I've got you and I'll bring you back to your place in the morning."

"Okay," she sighed, relaxing into the security of his arms. She knew that he wouldn't let her fall. "Look, Kakashi. A shooting star. It's perfect," she said as she looked up into the sky.

What she didn't see was how Kakashi turned his head and stared at her instead of the star and agreed with what she said. "Yes, perfect," he said as he pressed his lips to her head. "Rest, Sakura."

Feeling secure, warm and ecstatic to be with him like this, she let her eyes close letting her other senses absorb the serenity of the night. The last thing she heard was the nature that surrounded them and Kakashi's calm breathing. It felt more right than she ever thought possible.

The next thing she knew, it was morning and she was waking up in her own bed, still bundled up in her red heavy blanket. The blanket still smelled of her adventure last night. It was nice to stay wrapped in it and just dream for a moment that he was still here too.

But the eventuality of morning set in, and she knew she had to get up and start her day. When Sakura sat up and looked at her side table, she saw a little scribbled note there with his distinctive handwriting.

_ Each night when I look up at the stars, I'll think of you. _

Smiling to herself, she placed it back on the table where she could look at it every morning and remember the amazing night they shared. She didn't think he'd be one to leave such notes, but she'd treasure it nonetheless.

As the days grew into weeks, she worried nonstop for him. She did her best to remind herself that he was a highly capable shinobi who had likely faced worse. While he was away, she did everything she could to keep her mind busy with work and friends.

On the evening of the ninth week and six days--not that she was counting--after settling on her couch with a cup of tea, Sakura heard a knock at her door.

Opening the door, she saw the one person she hoped it would be: Kakashi. She smiled as brightly as she could at the sight of him, so happy to see him alive and in one piece.

"Hi Sakura," he greeted with a tired voice.

Taking a closer look at him, she noticed that his uniform was filthy and he had a few visible injuries, but thankfully nothing serious.

"Kakashi! Come in, come in! Let me take care of your injuries," she urged as she took him by his hand and led him into her kitchen.

Doing as he was told, he followed her silently, but didn't sit down as directly. Instead he waited until he caught her eyes with his. He was exhausted, filthy and sore, but he had to know.

"I, uhhh, had a question..." he trailed off, suddenly losing his voice.

"What is it, Kakashi? What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you started seeing anyone... while I was away?" As nervous as he was for her answer, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had dreamed of this moment for weeks and he wasn't about to miss a second of it.

"Of course not, you dolt. I thought I was dating you. Now come on, sit down and let me heal you."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and let the tension in his body melt away.

"Okay. Good."

"Of course good. Now let me get you all fixed up so we can go on a proper date with you tomorrow," she said as she smiled at him.

The way her cheeks blushed made her more endearing than he thought possible. "I'd like that. Dinner and a walk?"

"As long as the walk ends with you walking me to my door and kissing me goodnight. I've been waiting two whole months for that," she demanded as she held his gaze despite her cheeks flushing red.

"I'd like that very much.” Reaching out he cupped her face and smiled through his mask. But then he put weight on his foot and grimaced in pain. 

Sitting down heavily in the chair he looked up at her. “I think I’m a little more worse off for wear than the last time you saw me.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she said tartly as she started to push her chakra into him.

“Okay, how about I tell you the time when I first saw you as a woman I wanted to get to know more.”

Feeling as if her face was going to be permanently red, she smiled and nodded. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
